Hunter of the Sea: Chapters 1-3
These are chapters 1-3 of Hunter of the Sea. Chapter 1-A Job Well Done May 12th , Wednesday 2:00 PM Dakota's POV Water sloshes threateningly around my legs as I trudge after the minotaur. We hunters are on a mission-to kill the minotaur. I know what you're thinking-classic. But , confidentially , it isn't as easy as you think. We are almost all injured. I am exhausted , and even Lady Artemis' adreniline has pumped down. I was ready to plop down into the icy water. P.S. , I am terrified of water. I threw a spear and the monster disentegrated. No one says anything as we limp slowly to shore. Sand gathers on my sopping shoes as I wade towards land. We all sprawl onto the sand. Lady Artemis went into the woods and stayed there for a while as we nursed our injuries. I simply have a twisted wrist from when that stupid monster grabbed it. Phoebe splints it for me and moves on to others. I fingered my scar. It ran from under my left ear to the right side of my neck. I growl in a low , (I hoped) threatening way. I still have nightmares. I hold out my hand , and flames erupt on it. They dance around , bouncing and bobbing. I light a small fire and Phoebe started to cook some . . . thing. Artemis shoved her way out of the bushes and announced , "I have called my twin brother to take us to Camp Half-Blood." We all groan. "He should be here momentarily" , she says icily. I slapped my forehead , "Ugh." ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' "AHEM!!! Artemis calls me I take hot girls to Camp Half-Blood I am amazing" , Apollo looks up for applause , grinning. No one claps. "That middle line was eight syllables" , I point out. "Was it? Huh . . . " , he walks away , deep in thought. "I got it! Artemis calls me I take hot girls in my car We travel to Camp" , Still no one clapps. Ugh , how much longer will this torture go on?!?!? ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' We arrive at Camp in record time , to the delight of many. We flood out and shriek because geuss what? There are boys. I quickly recoil and leap to Lady Artemis , watching the boys disdainfully. I took my leather satchel bag down off my shoulder and rummaged through the contents. Hmm , my bag of food (bread , nectar , ambrosia , milk. It never runs out if you leave a little of the food in it. If you eat it all at once , however , it doesn't grow back.) , drachmas , clothes , my scissors. Ευκίνητος , Agile. I took my scissors and opened them with both hands , as if to cut something with them. They grew to two 4 1/2 feet long hunting knifes engraved with dipictions of hunting scenes and greek symbols. I held them firmly. Lady Artemis stepped forward and conversed with Chiron. Soon , we were trooping to our cabin. I put my scissors away and took off my headband. It matched my shirt. What? I can be a little fashionable , right? I held it out as if it were a bow , and (go figure) it changed to one! Νικητής , Winner. I took Winner and Agile and put them in separate places. Agile (scissors) went into my pocket , and Winner (headband) went to my . . . head. Duh. I trooped outside , fully armed. I avioded any and all boys and marched towards the Nemesis cabin. I knocked smartly. A boy opened it. I quickly recoiled. The boy has brown shabby hair , and barely slanted green eyes. He looks good. I shove past him. I walk up to Meg. "Meg!" "Hi , Dakota!" Meg is a pretty girl that has long brown chocolate hair that makes you want to die , and eyes that are a perfect shade of sparkling gray. I love that girl. We've been friends since she was born. I mean it. I even baby-sat her once. Babysitter to BFF. "I need to know , have you seen Oceanus anywhere?" "Well , no , but-" "And who's he?" , I piont at the boy , who's still standing in the door , watching us. "That's Andy , why?" "No reason. So , I'm thinking about going." "Going . . . where?" "To find him-and get revenge. I thought you might know what to do because . . . well , your mom and , you know." "Uh hu. You should go." "Really?" "Uh hu , you need to , it's your destiny." "Yeah . . . should I sneak-go?" "Yep , you have a perfect oppurtunity soon." "Oppurtunity?" "Oh , heck , yeah. Andy's going on a quest." "What's the quest for?" "He's gotta get an apple from the tree gaurded by a dragon that gave Luke Castellan a big fat scar , and is basiclly the reason Luke turned bad." "Tough." "Agreed." "I'm going. But , who else is on the quest with him?" "Some one called Tori from Hecate , and some one called Rick from Hephaestus."A/N: Yes , Rick from Daughter of Wisdom , and , yes , Tori from Maiden of Magic. "Ugh , two boys on the quest? I'm starting to think that I shouldn't go." "Do go , it's your destiny!" "You've said that twice already." "Well , it is!" "Fine , FINE!! I need to go." I shove past Andy , and this time he falls on his bum. I run to the Artemis cabin and start packing my bags. I will need , let's see , I'll need $750 in mortal cash , 20 drachmas , 2 changes of clothes , Winner , Agile , Nectar , Ambrosia , my bag of food , and an adjustable water sprayer for sending Iris messages. Whew! I stash my bag under my bunk and start sleeping. I'm serious. I have taken extensive training from Lady Artemis , and I know how to handle these things. If you're leaving for a quest , you need as much sleep as possible. If you have a plan , always have several back-up plans. If you are packing , don't bring things unnecessary. They only weigh you down , etc. I fell asleep reviewing my lessons mentally. ____~~`~~`~~`~~____ Pain. Heavy pain. All on my neck and my ear , oh , my neck. But I kept running. I had to get away. I ran , and ran. I heard him laughing behind me. Pain. He laughed again , I tripped. Pain . . . pain . . . pain. ____~~`~~`~~`~~____ I fall off of my bunk. "OW!!!!" I groan , and clench my fists. I would get him soon enough. Soon enough. Chapter 2-The Quest Begins Andy's POV I have everything I'll need. Even a freakin' prophecy to scare my pants off. One shall sneak One shall betray One shall fall for love's way One shall be crippled One shall fall One shall fail One shall befriend And you shall not complete the quest , in the end Cheerful , right? Sneak , betray , crippled , fail , fall , not complete the quest , what could go wrong? Dakota's POV May 13th , Thursday 8:00 AM I start sneaking down the forest , towards Thalia's Pine Tree. I have my leather satchel with all my things in it. I'm ready to go. With Agile and Winner , I'm definitly feeling confident. I get to the tree where everyone is saying good-bye. I swear that Meg winked in my direction. Following Andy , I start to sneak towards him. He is arguing with a girl. She has ugly long black straight hair and black eyes. She resembles an indian. She also has this icy look to her , like she spent a while in an icebox. "But I want to go on this quest with you! I had a dream , I need ''to go! I must! The gods want me to!" , she protested. "But-" , tried Andy. "Say no more! I am coming with you." I sneak around the crowd to the front and duck behind a tree. The crowd leaves soon , they all have stuff to do , and the team sets off. I follow them. They keep going until they suddenly stop close to a car. I bump into Rick. "Oof!" , I say. He turns , and sooner than you can say 'Oof!' , I was pinned by my neck to a tree. "Dakota?" , asks Andy , "I believe that's your name. Why are you here?" "I'm art coming on quest" , I manage. "Ugh , but I already took in Nissa Mosewuela from Khione's cabin. Why should I take you?" Rick squeezes my neck harder. I gag. "I art getting revenge" , I force myself to squeeze the words out. That catches Andy. He is the son of the goddess of revenge , what can I say? "Fine , but you'd better be worth it!" "I shall!" Rick lets me go. I slump down , gasping for breath. We all hop into the car , and Tori creates a key out of nothing to use for the car. Soon , we are on our way to Ohio. ~```~```~```~ "Okay , we should go to Morrow , Ohio" , declares Tori , looking at a map we found in the car. "No , we should not go tomorrow , we need to get to Ohio ''today" , ''argues Andy. "No , not tomorrow , to Morrow!" "I still say that we should go to Ohio today" , Andy starts to stand up. "Oh , you wanna fight , do you?" "Maybe we should" , on the last word , Andy jumps at Tori. They're rolling around the car. "PEOPLE!!!!" , I scream at the top of my lungs. They both stop and go back to their seats. "I art not sure what thy wert fighting over , but stop it , or I shall kick you out of this vehicle!" They stifle giggles , but stop. Tori writes down what she was saying so that Andy can comprehend it , and he agrees. I crowd back as far away as possible from the boys and drift off. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ''Pain , yes you are in pain , weakling , I have marked you for life. Pain. Pain. ''A voice like a whistling wind whirls around me. I can't see anything , mist surrounds me. ''Pain. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Some one pinches my cheek. "Ow" , I mutter. "Wake up Ms. I Don't Like Boys" , Nissa is saying into my face. Ugh , does she ever brush her teeth? At least use Listerine? "I art up." "We're at Morrow , Ohio" , says Andy. "I art coming , wouldst thou leave me for one moment?" "Okay." He steps out of the car. I grab my bag and change clothes. Then I step out of the car , wearing jean shorts , my tank top , my headband , and boots. Andy wolf-whistles. I slap him. We start walking across the road. The sun is starting to lazily set , scarlet colors reflect off of my hair. I hear Andy catch his breath. The sun is half-gone now , the color is fading. We need a place to eat and sleep. "There" , says Nissa , reading my mind , "We can sleep there" , she is pointing to One-eye Hotel. A sign reads 'You could find this awesome realm with one eye!'. Jeez , they need to work on the motto. One-eye hotel? Try one-half-star hotel. Why One-eye Hotel? Oh well , we walk on in anyways. "Thy shirt art inside out" , I say to Andy. "Your ''shirt ''is inside out. Say it with me" , he corrects me , "Your shirt is inside out" , we say together. "Right!" , says Andy , "You got it!" , I groan , and we step inside through the fancy twirly door. "Welcome!! To the One-eye hotel!" , he says it in that way that makes you think that 'welcome' is only one sentence. The man has an expensive-looking dress suit and greasy black hair. His eyes are hazy , I can't tell what color they are . . . "Welcome!!" , the man repeats , "My name is Skull-Crusher!!! We have food for you , so if you don't mind stepping right this way . . . " "Of course" , I say. We eat the most delicous food on earth in a lovely dining room , and I feel changes in my body. Almost everything I do turns automatic. Soon , we are passing millions of empty rooms with Skull-Crusher. "Where is everyone is?" , I say , concerned. "They're all in the kitchen" , he replies. "Something . . . I sense . . . " , Tori is mumbling to herself. She looks at the man and recoils in alarm. "Uhh , guys , we have to go!" , she says in a sing-song voice. I don't know what I'm doing , but I say , "Oh no , it's fine , Mr. Skull Crusher is nice , he will help us." "Yes , the girl is right. I will help you." "Dakota , you said that with no art's or thy's?" , Andy asks. "No , thy art silly in the head" , I find myself saying. "Of course" , says Andy , and dismisses the subject. He suddenly straightens and so does Rick and I. Tori doesn't , but she seems to be resisting something. Some kind of . . . magic. I take my scissors and open them , lunging at Tori. Stop! , ''I think to myself in alarm. Tori jumps up and I sail under her and down some stairs. Skull-Crusher is fighting Tori , along with Andy and Rick. Oh no , we were tricked! I find myself swinging my knifes dangerously close to Tori's head. She parries with a sword. Suddenly , she stabs Skull-Crusher. He howls and turns to dust. Grabbing our hands , she drags us out the door. As soon as we're out , I can move as I want to. I close Agile and hug Tori. She's breathing hard. "I'm sorry!" , bursts Andy. Tori is . . . Laughing? No , she's cry/laughing. She collapses in tears. "It art -is!- okay" , I grin at Andy. He grins back. We wait until Tori has recovered. She roughly brushes her eyes and we fall asleep ''far far far far away from One-eye Hotel. Where Skull-Crusher the cyclops used to be. Chapter 3 - Great-Great-Auntie Dakota May 14th , Friday 8:00 AM "YAAAAWN" , goes Nissa. "Ugh" , goes me. Her breath is worse today. I grab my satchel and step closer to the edge of the street. I toss a drachma into the road. It sinks in. "Stop , Chariot of Damnation!" The Gray Sisters Taxi forms before me. Smoky , but solid. . . I hope. I walk to Nissa. "Nissa. Nissa. ''NISSA!!!" "Uh hu?" "Come on , we're visiting my great great niece and her husband." "Oh" , Nissa gets up and wakes the others with me. I drag them to the Taxi and squish us all in. "Where are we going?" , asks Rick. "To visit my great-great niece and her husband." "Wow." "Yep." We travel in silence for a while. "Why are you out to get an apple from the tree , anyways?" , I ask. '''A/N: This does not follow the main storyline , but I thought it would be a nice bonding scene.' "I just needed to get out here , you know?" , answers Andy. "Yeah. I get what you mean." "You do?" , he had a slight smile threatening to appear on his face. "Yeah , sure I do." "Yeah , sure you do" ,he has a silly grin on his face. I slap him. "Stop that!" "Stop what?" "Whatever it is you're doing." "Huh?" , his grin gets bigger. SLAP. "What!?" , he's laughing. We have a slap-fight. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. "OW , that was my bruise!" , he complains once. "Sorry!" We pull into a driveway giggling. I hand the Gray Sisters a tip , and we walk to the kitchen door. KNOCK , KNOCK. "Yes?" , a peppy-looking woman who's old enough to be my grandma answers the door. "Hi , Janie. You've defidently grown. Last I saw you , you were barely able to walk" , I spurt. "Land sakes alive! it is good to see you again , auntie Dakota" -Rick and Tori look at eachother- "Come in and see Thomas." "Thank you , Janie." We stepped into a quaint little kitchen where a man that resembled Janie was. "Thomas! You've grown , too!" Yep!" , he pats his stomach , "Defidently grown , auntie Dakota!" We laugh and hug. "Hey! You should see my model train set out back. Come on." ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ that day , 6:30 PM I sip my lemonade and sigh. Tommorow we will be back on the run. But it has been a nice break from the quest . . . and getting revenge. I hope we see Oceanus soon , cause I owe him some punch. The bad kind. "Auntie Dakota! Rick , Andy , Tori , Thomas , Nissa! Dinner!" We have hamburgers and salad. When I climb into my sleepingbag , I'm stuffed. I drifted off to sleep. ~`~ Pain , pain , pain , pain. ''Not again , I thought franticly , please , not again! My burning wound came back through that awful dream again. ''Pain , PAin , PAIn , PAIN , PAIN!!! ''I saw a face. The pain had stopped. The face was female. She had long blonde hair , and blue eyes. She was wearing a necklace with a small owl charm on it. She was beautiful. I watched as a shadow lurked close to her and -I started to writh and twist in my sleep , trying to warn her- and . . . "THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING , HEATHENOUS , CRAZY , THREE LEGGED , ONE-EYED , TWO-TOED , FIRE-BREATHING"-I sit up straight in my sleeping bag. Tori is screaming her head off. Nissa is no where in sight. "Did some one take Nissa?" , I asked in concern. Tori stops and looks at me. "OH , SO YOU'RE ON HER SIDE???!!!???!!!???!!!" "What?" Rick steps up , "She stole our stuff and flew the coop." "Oooh" , I smile. "WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!?" , Tori screeches. "Shhhhh!" , Rick hisses. "I slept on my bag as if it was a pillow , she didn't steal all our stuff" , I explain. "Oh. Prasie allmighty Zeus! Let's go strangle that Khione girl" , Tori says. "Come on , guys , we don't have time to chase her down , we need to complete the quest" , Andy interjects. "Andy's right , we need to go" , Rick say. "Okay , guys , I'll get us a ride" , I say. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ ''Five minutes later The cab bumped around on the rocky road. We were on our way to LA! The next chapters are chapters 4-6. ❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) A/N: So , my third story on the wiki! I appreciate feedback and constructive critiscism. I am especailly worried about going too fast , tell me if I need to go slower! '-PiperMclean' Category:PiperMclean Category:Hunter of the Sea